


the batman formerly known as the flash

by youareiron_andyouarestrong



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Married Life, Mentions of the Justice League - Freeform, Mentions of the Tornado Twins, married!Westallen shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareiron_andyouarestrong/pseuds/youareiron_andyouarestrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Iris says slowly, “this is what we in the newspaper business call a <em>conflict of interest.”</em> </p>
<p>Batman shrugged. “It was a dare from Hal.” </p>
<p>(happy!Justice League/married!Westallen shenanigans.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the batman formerly known as the flash

“You know,” Iris says slowly, “this is what we in the newspaper business call a _conflict of interest.”_

Batman shrugged. “It was a dare from Hal.” 

“Really?” Iris asked skeptically. “What was the dare?”

The Batman who was formerly Flash sighed heavily. “Let’s just say it involved a race, mistaken identity and a _really_ annoyed butler.”

He cast the cheap Batman costume a look of disfavor. “And besides, Dawn wanted to be Flash for Halloween, and Don wants to be Superman. I guess it works out.”

“Does that make me Wonder Woman?” asked Iris. 

“I mean–Diana would invite you to become an Amazon no questions asked,” Barry said seriously. “Heck, she’d probably let you borrow one of her costumes.” 

“Wonder Woman has more than one costume?” Iris said, fascinated. 

Barry nodded matter-of-factly. “For state dinners, you know.” 

Mouth twitching, Iris nodded solemnly back. “Oh, of course.” She stepped forward and let her hands rest on her husband’s chest, feeling flimsy polyester underneath her touch. “Not that Batman isn’t cool and all–” 

“You’ve _met_ Bruce,” Barry reminded her. “You yelled at him for about five minutes–”

“He put you at risk,” said Iris, completely unrepentant. “But besides that–as cool as he _may_ be–you’re still my favorite.”

Barry beamed at her, completely undoing the affects of the dark cowl over his head. “Aw, babe.” 

She smiled back, deeply and unbearably fond. “Are you going to do the voice? Please try to do the Batman voice.” 

“Uh, _no,”_ Barry said firmly. “Have you heard Bruce talk when he’s got the cowl on? I swear, every time he starts at the meetings, I get the urge to offer him a lozenge or some tea–” 

“You’re such a mother hen,” Iris said fondly. “I can’t believe they all think you’re some kind of lighthearted prankster–”

“I totally got Clark that _one time!”_ Barry protested. “It never happened again, but it was _beautiful–”_

Still talking, they went out to the porch, to take their kids trick-or-treating.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the "I swear I'm wearing this Batman costume because of a dare" prompt


End file.
